The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to field effect transistors including a channel region formed on a crystalline insulator structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
The degree of control of electronic transport in the channel region of a field effect transistor depends on the thickness of the channel region. In general, the thicker the channel region, the more difficult it is to control the electronic transport of charge carriers in the channel region.
Formation of thin fins, however, poses a challenge in semiconductor manufacturing because of inherent structural weakness in thin structures. The problem of manufacturing thin channel regions becomes even more challenging when multiple types of field effect transistors need to be provided. For example, a combination of fin filed effect transistors and semiconductor nanowire field effect transistors may be desirable to provide a variety of field effect transistors for various applications in a semiconductor chip. For this reason, a method is desired for forming field effect transistors having thin channel regions without structural instability of fragility issues.